The Tribe of Raging Fire/Roleplay
Here you can RP a cat in the Tribe of Raging Fire. The Tribe of Raging Fire.... Falcon fell asleep under a tree. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Fireteller ate a small vole. 13:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Pebble walked out off the nursery.Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "I'm great." Fireteller meowed. -- 22:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Fireteller scratched his muzzle. -- 16:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sun padded over to Pebble. "Hello!" She mewed, flicking her tail. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 20:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Falcon yawned and slowly began to wake up. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Fireteller shook his black pelt. Ash scattered around him. The large tom strolled out of his den. 21:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Pebble padded over to fireteller "how are you?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sun sighed. So much for making conversation. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 05:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Cave padded around in circles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Fireteller nodded in greeting. "I'm wonderful." 21:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Pebble smiled nodded and walked over to the fresh kill pile. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Cave sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Rabbit sat down and licked his paws. It took me by surprise! 16:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Cave padded over to Rabbit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Pebble turned her head and walked over to sun "sorry, I thought you were talking to some one else." She drops her head " anyway how are you?"Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Cave meowed to Rabbit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Fireteller walked around boredly. It had been very peaceful in the time that he had been leader. 19:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sun rolled her eyes. "I'm doing fine. How about you?" ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 19:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Cave waited for a reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "hey." Rabbit meowed. It took me by surprise! 20:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Cave meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) (Does the tribe live by a volcano? x3) Fireteller approached the sacred wall of fire (lol) that he asked his ancestors for guidance. 20:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "Bored, you?" Rabbit replied and stood up, stretching his long legs. It took me by surprise! 21:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Pebble smiled half smile "alright I suppose, I feel a little like a balloon." She looked at her belly letting out a laugh Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sun laughed. "Are they coming soon?" She mewed, looking at Pebbles stomach. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Pebble smiled "I hope so I can't wait to get out of camp. So what are you training to be, a cave guard or a prey hunter?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good" Cave replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Falcon looked around camp. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:25, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Cave sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) He padded out of the camp. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Cave looked at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Pebble began to walk away when she felt something in side her rumble "fireteller" she screamed/said "my kits are coming!" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Cave looked over to Pebble.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) -time goes bye- pebble gave birth to two kits a tom, and a she-cat Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Cave yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) flower took a nap.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Cave decided to go hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:08, September 8, 2013 (UTC) hawk tripped over his paws as he walked around the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Cave caught a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Stone creeped up on a rat near Flower. He pounced, but missed and accident. He realized he had just pounced on Flower, making her bleed. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Cave took the mouse back to the tribe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Spider came back into camp carrying a squirrel and a finch. He started to eat the squirrel and sat down next to Cave. Wotto3577Talk 20:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Cave meowed to Spider.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hawk looked around for his sister. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" said Spider Wotto3577Talk 23:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Cave asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good thank you" replied Spider. "How are you? Are you training to be a cave-guarder or a prey-catcher?"- Wotto3577Talk 02:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good and I'm training to be a cave-guard" Cave meowed.Night 13:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm training to become a prey-catcher" said Spider. Wotto3577Talk 22:27, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "Cool" Cave meowed.Night 22:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Spider took a bite out of his squirrel. Wotto3577Talk 22:40, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Cave took a bite out of a mouse.Night 22:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Pebble saw cave and walked over to him "hello" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Cave replied.Night 14:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) How are you?" She asked sitting down neer him. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:24, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Rabbit yawned and decided to go hunting, he walked up to Pebble and Cave and asked, "Hey, do you two want to hunt with me" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Cave replied.Night 02:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) She nodded , "yes that would be nice" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:23, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Tribes